


Begin

by miyocca



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Mew Suppasit, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gulf Kanawut is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mew Suppasit is Whipped, Omega Gulf Kanawut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Semi-Alternative Universe, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyocca/pseuds/miyocca
Summary: Relief is the first emotion that registers with Mew, relief that he got a second chance to prove himself as an actor and the world didn’t disregard him as a rejected Alpha… Then comes happiness, pure happiness and excitement as he catches Gulf’s eyes across the circle and the other man sends him a blinding smile.This is the start of something beautiful.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 302
Kudos: 1112





	1. Start

Mew's hand hesitates only for a second before he grips the doorknob and twists it, stepping into the room.

5 people are sitting at the table, raising their heads when he enters. The screenwriter, P'Andy regards him with a small smile, the director P'Tee nods his head, while P'Mame gifts him with a bright grin as he wais. The last 2 people are the casting director and casting assistant but Tharn hasn't learned their names yet.

It's his third time in the room in this afternoon, his third round to audition for the role of Tharn in the upcoming BL drama, TharnType: The Series. Originally he planned to go for the role of P'San but after the first round, P'Mame has asked him to read Tharn's lines and he received a little applause when he finished, clearly indicating that the casting panel liked his performance.

Afterwards, he got called back to try to read a scene with a potential Type, which went less than stellar, to put lightly. The younger man's scent bothered his sensitive Alpha nose, making it hard for him to concentrate on the lines when all he wanted was to run to the other side of the room where the windows were and get some fresh air. Even with the majority of actors wearing suppressants, Mew could make out the faint fragrances of every individual, due to his heightened Alpha senses.

"Sawasdee khrap." Mew's head whips back to the door when another young man enters, nervousness clear in his body language as he makes his way next to Mew. _Clearly an Omega_ , his nose supplies almost immediately, detecting the faint soft scent.  
"I'm Gulf and here to audition for the role of Type."  
Mew pauses before he introduces himself, taken aback by the blatantly curious eyes of the other which regard him, shining with kindness and excitement, not a hint of disgust in them.  
 _He doesn't know who I am_ , Mew comes to the realization because those dark orbs remain the same even after he drops his name. _He doesn't know that I am a publicly rejected Alpha…_

"Brilliant, thank you for the both of you to come back for your third round." P'Tee stands up, clapping his hand to draw their attention to himself. "The next scene is to test your chemistry together. I know you already did this with someone else but now we want to try this combination, with a quite emotionally charged scene. Give your best and good luck!"

Mew can feel his heart give an anxious thump when he receives the script from the assistant, his eyes running over the lines as he tries to commit them to memory as fast as possible.

They have 5 minutes before they need to start so he steals a glance at the _Omega_ , Gulf in front of him. Strong brows furrowed in concentration, his hair styled into a gentle wave in front of his forehead, his pink lips drawing Mew’s attention in like a moth to the flame. He is completely unprepared when Gulf raises his gaze to meet his own, heat blooming on his cheeks as he turns away, suddenly finding the curtains very interesting to study.

“Ready? Action!”

If Mew was taken aback when Gulf locked eyes with him just seconds ago, he is completely stunned when he witnesses the character transformation. His concentrated features morph into something gentle, affectionate, dark orbs warm as he starts the scene.

“I’m sorry, Tharn.” His voice shouldn’t send goosebumps all over the Alpha’s body but Mew has no time to analyze that in the moment.

“Why are you apologizing?” He steels himself, not wanting to be bested at acting by a rookie, taking a step closer to make the atmosphere more intimate. The Omega’s faint scent tickles his nose, inviting him, teasing him and he is too weak to fight it right now.

“I slept with Pufai.” He currently has no idea who Pufai is but jealousy flairs within him and he lets his features twist into a grimace. Gulf glances at the script before continuing. “But suddenly, I remembered what I said to you. That you can have sex with anybody and it’s none of my business.”

“It pains me.” His next line takes Mew’s breath away, so much vulnerability in those whispered words.

“Why?” His hand automatically comes up to caress Type’s cheek, offering silent comfort and encouraging him to go on.

“I don’t know.” Type’s fingers slide over Tharn’s, locking on his cheek and giving it a small squeeze. “The thought of you being with another man…” His voice drifts off, as if the emotions would be too much for him to handle. “It makes me insane.” His gaze hardens, dark orbs swirling with the promise of something dangerous as they lock eyes and Mew can smell the possessiveness in the Omega’s scent, making his Alpha strangely satisfied.

“End scene! Brilliant!” As if they were waking from a dream, they turn to the casting panel, Mew’s hand dropping from Gulf’s cheek, the close proximity suddenly awkward so they step away. “You guys did a wonderful job!” P’Tee gushes, clapping his hands. “We have a couple more pairings to go through, please wait for the announcement of the results outside in the waiting area.”

Mew feels he is still in a daze, trying to get out of the headspace of Tharn as they both exit the room, Gulf offering him a little smile. “Well done, it felt really good to act Type with you. Let’s hope they liked us together!” Mew should say something, he is the senior and more seasoned BL actor but all he can do is nod in agreement. “See you around!”

Mew sits down on a nearby chair, oblivious to how others keep their distance from him. _What did just happen? Who is this Gulf guy? How could he bring forth Type in just a few lines, simultaneously making me turn into Tharn in seconds?_

The announcement comes in half an hour, by the time Mew scrolled through half of Twitter and liked a few tweets sending him encouragements for the audition.

“We are happy to announce…” All actors gather in a semi-circle around P’Tee, their expressions ranging from nervous to hopeful, shifting their weights as they wait for the final words. “Gulf Kanawut for the role of Type and Mew Suppasit for the role of Tharn!”

Relief is the first emotion that registers with Mew, relief that he got a second chance to prove himself as an actor and the world didn’t disregard him as a rejected Alpha… Then comes happiness, pure happiness and excitement as he catches Gulf’s eyes across the circle and the other man sends him a blinding smile.

This is the start of something beautiful.


	2. Workshops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start getting to know each other and exploring their characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (tw for Type's past!)  
> I took some liberties regarding Tharn and Type's story, you will see ;)

Mew wakes up to a little tongue lapping at his cheek. "Chopper!" The ball of fluff answers with an excited yip, wiggling on top of the blanket. "I told you, you should not jump on the bed." Mew's tone of voice is anything but scolding as he pulls his puppy closer, cuddling him to his chest. "What should I do with you now, hm?" The answer is more excited wiggling, which makes the owner chuckle. "Yes, I'm excited about today too. The first workshop of TharnType: The Series!" 

His eyes glance at the bunch of papers lying next to him on the bed. He received the script two days ago and he has been devouring it ever since, his mind already whirling with all the possibilities. He has to hand it to P'Mame, this was a beautiful piece and he couldn't wait to be part of it. He just hopes he can do Tharn's character justice - but then again, he can understand his emotions all too well. 

Before his thoughts can take a negative turn he sits up, placing down the wiggling puppy on the bed. "Let's start the day, shall we?" 

~

"Thank you." He accepts the soft black t-shirt with a small nod, taking note of the giant 'actor' title on the back of it. At the start of their first workshop, everyone received an official t-shirt with the logo of the series proudly presented on the front. He wastes no time to pull his own shirt over his head to put on the new one, stopping only when he registers a small gasp from next to him. His eyes widen, looking around as he realizes he is the only one who decided to change in the middle of the room, unbothered, while the others have turned toward the wall or even left for the bathroom to swap their t-shirts. 

His lips pull into a grin as he takes in the several ogling gazes, making a show of pulling the new t-shirt down on his torso extra slow, just because he can. Well, it’s not like he is ashamed of his body, he works hard to maintain it. 

“P’Mew is shameless.” Gulf comments from beside him (was he the one who gasped at the sight?), after he finished putting on his own shirt. 

“Did you like the show?” Mew realized quite early that it comes natural to him to tease the younger man, taking delight in the reddening ears and the small pushes he receives as reactions to his teasing. 

“A-as if!”  
He cannot wait to get started on the workshop and grasp every opportunity to make those smooth cheeks heat up like that!

“Alright, as most of you have already received the script, we are gonna start working on getting comfortable with each other.” They gather around P’Tee, glancing at the other actors standing with them. Mild as Techno, Tong as Thorn, Kokliang as Tar, Boat as Champ, Kaownah as Lhong, and Hither as Tum, they are all attending the current workshop. “I want you to start easy, get to know each other. Pair up, sit down on the floor and tell each other 5 basic things about yourself. Go!” 

Mew is pleased to find Gulf’s eyes already on him, motioning to the other end of the room to sit at the wall. They plop down according to the instructions, sitting opposite each other with their knees barely touching. Gulf lets out a small breath. “P’Mew, do you want to go first?”

“Sure.” He nods, clearing his throat to start the exercise. “Okay, 5 basic things, this should be easy. My name is Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, I am currently 28 years old. I hold a Bachelor and Master’s degree in Industrial Engineering, currently doing my PhD.” He sits a bit straighter with confidence when Gulf whistles at the impressive fact. “I have a younger sister and… I presented as an Alpha when I was 18 years old.” Secondary genders are almost unmistakable but he felt the need to add this basic fact, since he regarded it as a defining part of his personality. 

“I noticed it the first time I saw you. Alpha.” Gulf’s soft voice sends pleasant tingles along his spine, and as much as Mew hates being addressed by his second gender at times, he cannot deny how well it sounds coming from the younger Omega. Or maybe it just the lips that do magic with simple words. 

“My turn now.” Gulf fidgets a bit to get into a comfortable sitting position before raising his eyes to meet Mew’s. “I am Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, 6 years younger than you. I love football, playing and watching too. This is my first time acting in a BL drama and I am a proud Omega.” He says the last sentence with raising his chin, daring the other man to object. 

Mew has to chuckle, raising his palms. “Don’t worry, I don’t place that much emphasis on secondary genders. They are a part of us, yes but we are much more than Alphas, Omegas and Betas. Embracing our qualities is much better than fighting against them or ignoring them. I don’t believe in hierarchy when it comes to that so you don’t need to worry about me mistreating you.” He finishes with a more serious tone, noting it that Gulf’s body relaxes a bit at his proclamation. “What do you like most about being an Omega?”

Gulf takes a few seconds to answer, eyes wondering to the other couples who are also in the middle of the exercise. “I like the power I hold as an Omega. I might come across as shy but I am fierce when it comes to caring for people who are important to me and being able to help them through hard times. I am sensitive to people’s moods but also gifted with the ability to cheer them up quickly, due to being an Omega.” His eyebrows raise in question, motioning toward the older man. “How about you, what is the best part of being an Alpha in your opinion?” 

“Protecting the ones I hold dear.” There is no hesitation in Mew’s voice as he answers the question. “Being able to provide for them and knowing they feel safe with me is something I pride myself in. In that sense, we are quite similar.” He muses, a small smile hiding in the corner of his lips. 

“Alright guys, let’s do another round! Tell your partner something no one else knows about you.” P’Tee’s voice rings in the room, all heads turned toward him for a second before going back to the given exercise.

Mew is momentarily stunned, his mind trying to work out an answer that would fit the current situation but wouldn’t scare the young Omega away. He is not about to air his dirty laundry on the poor kid the first chance he gets…

“I think I might be bisexual.” His thoughts come to a grinding halt at the second the softly whispered words reach his ear. Gulf has his face turned to his shoes, picking on his shoelace with nervous fingers. “I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago and started to notice how attractive men could be and… it is all a bit overwhelming right now.” Mew doesn’t think, he reaches out to touch the other’s hand, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s alright. Take your time to figure it out. You don’t have to label yourself if you don’t want to." His words are spoken with encouragement, lips pulled into a small smile as he feels Gulf's fingers entwining with his. He takes a deep breath, deciding to bite the bullet. If the other was brave enough to share a thing like that with him, he also deserves complete honesty. 

"The rumours are true. I had a crush on my previous co-star who rejected me." He is surprised how neutral his voice sounds like, admitting something that caused countless sleepless nights for him in the past and a whole lot of headache due to fans' being noisy.

"Someone rejecting P'Mew? Impossible!" It is amazing how a playful gasp from Gulf lifts his spirits, the mood suddenly dissolving into a much more relaxed one.

"Happens to the best of us." He shrugs, playing along, grateful for the boost of his ego. 

"I wouldn't make the mistake of rejecting you." The Omega gazes at him coyly, mischief twinkling in his dark orbs and Mew suddenly doesn't know if those words are spoken by Gulf or Type. 

He decides it is safer to assume Type so he answers as Tharn, leaning close to whisper the next words into the other man's ear. "If I were to pursue you, I would do anything to make you fall in love with me." He pretends he doesn't notice the goosebumps on Gulf's arms, leaning back to his sitting position as the Omega hums. 

"Is that a challenge?" 

He doesn't get to respond as P'Tee claps his hands, asking them to swap pairs and continue the exercise with their co-actors. They only notice it now that they are still holding hands, fingers warm and clasped together in a natural way. 

~

Workshops progress from group ones to individual sessions, each of them working on understanding their characters and finding the nuances in the portrayal of their emotions. 

The one they have next, weeks later, is just him and Gulf, tackling the younger man's personality with the help of P'Tee and P'Mame. 

"He is traumatized." P'Mame starts when they sit down, their shoulders brushing as if seeking each other's warmth out unconsciously. "Type is angry at the world, angry because anger is an easier emotion than looking into himself and trying to process the trauma. He needs to heal but he is too proud to seek help for that. So he gets into attack mode, trying to belittle the thing he is most afraid of - attraction toward men." 

"I know you received the script and there are quite a few scenes building on this but I want you to try to improvise a situation about Tharn and Type discussing this. Tharn just gets home after classes and finds Type in his thoughts on the bed, it's early in their relationship so they are both unsure on how to navigate it. Let's see!" They both nod at P'Tee, moving to the middle of the room, where the makeshift blanket indicates a bed.

Mew exchanges a quick glance with Gulf before turning away and it's Tharn who turns back toward Type. 

"Hey, I'm back from classes." He pretends to drop his bag, plopping down on the blanket. "Have you eaten? Do you wanna go out for food?" 

"I don't want to do anything right now, leave me alone." Type's tone is harsh as he turns away but his body language conveys his vulnerability - shoulders drawn as if he wants to curl on himself, arms wrapped around his middle.

"What's wrong?" Mew mentally facepalms, that is literally the worst thing he can ask. But for the sake of Tharn and Type, he pushes on. 

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong with me at least!" Type spits, venom dripping from his words but his eyes wonder toward Tharn and he can see the pleading in them - the pleading to protect him from his demons. 

"Nothing is wrong with you, I know." He echoes, fingers tentatively reaching out to touch Type's knee but the other boy flinces away. "But if you want to talk to me about anything, I'm here." 

That was the catalyst. After the 'I'm here' sentence, Type's walls crumble. His fist hits the ground with a dull thud (Mew hopes Gulf didn't hurt his hand), eyes swimming with tears as he turns to Tharn. "How can I talk about it? How can I talk about something that I don't want to remember? How can I talk about being defenseless and humiliated and fearing for my own life?" 

Mew registers the scent of the Omega's distress with alarm but he doesn't break the scene. "Talk to me about how you overcame it, how you got to the point of being here with me. " He encourages Type, fingers loosely grasping the other's wrist, his thumb drawing gentle circles on it to soothe the other without spooking him. 

"It was horrible. I felt disgusted, I felt worthless." Type's bottom lip trembles, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he grasps his knees, chest heaving with the effort to keep his breaths even. " I- I-" His panicked gaze locks with Mew when he starts to hyperventilate, tremors rocking him as his lungs refuse to be filled with oxygen.

"Gulf!" Mew's reaction is instinctual, drawing the smaller body close to himself, cupping the Omega's cheeks gently to keep him grounded. "I'm here, I've got you. Try breathing in with me and breathing out." 

"I c-can't." Gulf's choking sounds spread cold terror in his veins but he refuses to acknowledge that. He needs to calm the Omega down. 

"Concentrate on me. Concentrate on my scent, can you smell me?" Before the other's nod comes he tears the scent-masking patches off his scent glands, releasing soothing pheromones in the air around them. The effect is immediate, the Omega's body going pliant in his arms, breathing slowing down to small puffs of air as he rests his forehead against Mew's chest. "That's it, you are doing well sweetheart." He murmurs gently, his long fingers stroking Gulf's hair, basking in the closeness and having his scent surround them both. 

"Umm-" P'Tee tries to step closer but Mew growls in warning, the Alpha clutching the vulnerable Omega close to himself protectively. "I think we should take a short break before discussing what just happened."


	3. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workshops and pining.

"Here." Mew takes the bottle of water from P'Mame, nodding to her as she and P'Tee leave the room to give the two actors some privacy. He wordlessly passes the water to Gulf, watching the Omega screw off the cap with trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry." Gulf whispers after gulping down some water, eyes trained on the walls as he tries to look anywhere but at his co-star. 

"What are you sorry for? You got caught up in Type, it is alright." Mew is still too strung up to let the other man out of his arms, his fingers tracing soothing circles on his back as they sit on the floor. "You are quite new to acting, when you get more experienced you will learn how to control it better and not fall into the headspace of the character." 

"It felt so weird. As if I was someone else, my thoughts were not my own, I didn't know where Gulf ended and Type began…" He rambles, nervously running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I messed up the scene." 

"Please stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong." Mew sighs, resting his chin on the other's shoulder and gazing at his profile. The closeness feels right, exhilarating and it makes his chest fill with tingly warmth, chasing away the last bits of cold terror he felt when the Omega choked on air. "I'm your senior, I'm here to support you and guide you. We can work on making sure you won't get a panic attack the next time, alright?"

"Thank you Khun Pi." Gulf's eyes glitter like thousand stars under the lights of the room, his cheeks bunched up with his full smile on display.

Mew falls a little bit in love. 

~

"What are the building blocks of Tharn's personality?" It's days later and it is just him and P'Mame in the room, working on Tharn's character together.

"He is caring." Mew doesn't hesitate to give his answer, sitting straight with confidence. "He does things with his whole heart. He is playful, teasing and quite affectionate. And once he has his eyes on Type, he knows he will make him fall in love with him." 

"Very good." P'Mame nods, a proud little smile hiding in the corner of her lips. "What draws him in with Type?"

Now he takes several seconds, contemplating the script. "First, the thrill of conquering a stubborn heart. Type appears unbothered with his advances but that just urges him on. He knows Type is attracted to him, it is evident in the little things - his gaze, his touches, his behaviour. The chase makes Tharn excited. He would never force his affection on someone who doesn't return it but he knows Type feels the same way, just too stubborn to admit it. But when he learns Type's past… that's where the lust changes into something deeper, something more meaningful. " He finishes, his voice trailing off as if unsure. 

"Exactly." She claps, rising from the chair. "You are both ready to start workshops working on Tharn and Type's intimacy before we move onto mapping the first episode. See you tomorrow!"

~

"Sawasdee khrap." Mew wais to the receptionist before heading to the elevator in the next morning, happy to get started working on the intimacy part after all the character exploration. He has to hand it to the production, they make sure that the actors deliver their very best performances. 

"Khun Phi!" A familiar voice greets him when he gets to the elevator, Gulf making wai at him with a soft smile. 

"How is Yai Nong today?" They picked up the nicknames naturally, affection laced in the simple words. Mew gets in the elevator, pushing the button to their floor. In the enclosed space, he tries to ignore the faint scent of the Omega tickling his nose. He wears his own scent-blocking patches again, just like Gulf, but his fingers suddenly itch to rip them off and have his scent surround them again. 

"A little bit tired. I stayed up quite late to play some games." Gulf's voice interrupts his crazy train of thoughts and he cannot resist teasing his adorable co-star.

"Is that so? Be careful not to fall asleep during kissing me, Omega." He smirks, watching with amusement as the other man becomes flustered, blush rising on his smooth cheeks. 

"Kiss me amazingly then so I won't think about sleeping, Alpha." Gulf finds his voice just as the elevator doors ding open, leaving his Khun Phi behind with a triumphant little smile. 

Mew chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he follows him to the room. This Omega is always full of surprises, appearing to be shy but never failing to give him bold comebacks for his teasing. 

Today P'Tee works with them and a choreographer who got hired specifically to help stage the intimate scenes. Her presence harms Mew's Alpha ego a bit but he notes that they need to know what looks best on the screen and it is her profession to help. 

"Let's start simple first." Mew slips on the thumb ring, preparing to ease into Tharn as he listens to P'Tee. "How would Tharn hold Type's hand?"

"With care. He is someone precious to him." He narrates as his fingers find Type's, first just caressing them then lacing them together with his own. 

"Great. How would Type react?" 

"He would be bothered first with the foreign feeling of holding a hand bigger than his. He secretly develops a liking to it though." Gulf smiles softly to himself, squeezing Mew's hand to convey his feelings. "He thinks Tharn's hands and fingers look sexy."

"Is it Type or Yai Nong who thinks that, hm?" Mew cannot resist teasing him a bit.

"Shhh, stop breaking the character! We are Tharn and Type now."

"Alright. Hand holding is easy, let's say the next task: hugging. How would Type initiate a hug?"

Gulf takes a second to think about it, brows furrowed. "Type wouldn't initiate hugs often in a straightforward way, rather he would let Tharn come to him. He would make himself available for hugs though. Positioning his body in a way that invites Tharn to wrap his arms around him."

Who is shameless now, Mew thinks as he listens to the Omega's explanation, watching as the boy presses himself closer to him, turning just a bit sideways so he cannot help it but slide his hands to Gulf's waist. He feels the small jolt, immediately leaning to his ear to whisper to him. 

"This is okay, right?"

"Yes, Phi."

Mew values the comfort of his partners, he wouldn't do anything during a workshop, scene or fanservice that would make them uncomfortable or would cross a line. Just like now, he always seeks consent first.

"Look at you guys, capturing Tharn and Type effortlessly after all the lessons with P'Mame." P'Tee claps happily, taking a step back to admire the two men. Mew unconsciously tightens his hold on Gulf, pulling him closer to himself even though he knows the Beta is not threatening them. It is pure instinct. 

"Next exercise: kissing. A great way to execute a kiss fit to a particular scene is to establish a scale." The intimacy choreographer steps next to P'Tee, eyeing the two of them. "Usually ranging from 1 to 10, where 1 is a quick peck and 10 is a full-on makeout session with French kisses. Communicating first before the scene to choose the level helps with the feel of intimacy and keeping it within limits, if needed."

"Will Yai Nong will be able to handle a level 10 if we have a scene like this?" Mew nuzzles the side of Gulf's head, earning a small gasp and a bit of elbow to his stomach. 

"Will Khun Phi be able to handle me, that is the question." He sasses back with confidence but his ears are red. Mew wants to shower those red little ears with kisses. No, Tharn wants to do it to Type. Or is it Mew?

"Time to find out! Let's see a level 1 peck first. Type?" Gulf is aware that there will be a scene where he initiates something like this so he turns in his co-star embrace, brows furrowed with determination. He tries to ignore the mirth dancing in Tharn's eyes and grabs his nape, bringing their lips together briefly for a peck. 

"Well done." The choreographer circles them, making comments here or there. "Make sure to appear casual, relax your arms and elbows a bit. No need to apply that much pressure to Mew's nape."

"Be gentle to your Tharn, Nong." Mew pretends to whine, lips forming a pout that earns him a scoff and a small smirk from Gulf. 

"Let's try a level 3 kiss next. Little bit longer, more passionate but no tongue yet."

This time Tharn wastes no time to cup Type's face, caressing it with his thumb as the choreographer's voice fades out. Their eyes lock, Type's briefly fluttering down to peek at Tharn's lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips. Tharn can understand the hunger, he feels it too, the need to claim those sweet lips as his. He leans closer, giving Type every chance to break away if he wishes to but noticing with delight that Type seems to anticipate him, lips slightly parted and his eyes fluttering close. He takes a second to admire the Omega, completely vulnerable in offering himself to him before he catches the pink lips in a kiss, counting to five in his head before he pulls away.

"Excellent!" They turn to the choreographer and P'Tee, bashful smiles on both of their faces. "Since we are progressing so naturally, how about we turn up the fire, just a notch? Level 7 kisses can include long minutes, a bit of hand wandering and a bit of biting and chasing."

"Is that alright with you?" Mew bumps his nose against Gulf's when the younger man lets out a long breath.

"Yes. I know Khun Phi will take care of me." The conviction in his voice makes Mew's heart skip a beat. He will definitely take care of the precious Omega.

His smile softens, fingers brushing a few strands of hair away from Type's forehead gently. He openly gazes at Type's lips, anticipating tasting their sweetness again. He cannot get enough of the feeling, he wants more. He wants this sweet boy to kiss him back, to give himself to him with passion. He is stunned when Type gets tired of his musings and leans in to kiss him first, lips immediately parting for him. He wastes no time to return the kiss, toying with Type's lower lip and drawing a soft whimper out of the boy. It seems to fuel him, capturing the sweet lips and slipping his tongue into the game. Type's hands tighten on his bicep and his lips curl into a satisfied smirk.

Gulf appears dazed when he opens his eyes after they break apart and Mew is glad that he is holding onto his waist with one hand. 

"That was… that was beautiful! Terrific!" P'Tee exclaims with glee, the choreographer next to him casting them impressed looks too. "Let's do a 10 minute break before we move onto how to give the best angles when recording a kissing scene."

~

Finally, the moment is near. They finished all the preliminary workshops and they start shooting next week. The actors decide to go out on the Friday night before all the filming begins. 

Mew sits next to Gulf, naturally enjoying his closeness and watching the younger man laugh with their co-stars. Everyone is cool, they quickly became good friends through the endless workshops and acting exercises.

Mild is telling a story after they drowned a few shots, his eyes blinking in a funny way as he exaggerates, which has the others tumbling with laughter. He is the perfect choice to play Techno, his own personality pretty similar to the jokester's.

"Let me get another round of shots." Mew stands up, only noticing how Gulf's hand was wrapped around his arm when the Omega lets him go, lips pulled into a small pout.

"Hurry back, Khun Phi!" 

"Yes, hurry back to your wifey!" Kaownah teases them but Mew just chuckles fondly, getting used to being teased by the rest of the cast for their affectionate behaviour. 

He steps to the bartender, ordering the next round and taking out his card to pay. Just as he hands it over, another man slids onto the barstool next to him, eyeing him openly. 

"Please tell me you are here alone." A Beta, Mew immediately deducts. And one who is not really a pro at flirting. Or pick up lines, for that matter.

"Sorry, I'm with my friends." He smiles politely, taking the tray of shots himself from the bartender.

"Such a pity." The stranger hums but appears unbothered by the fact that Mew tried to politely turn him down. "Would you mind sharing a drink with me then before you go back to your friends?"

"I would mind if he did that." Familiar fingers wrap around his arm, the Omega pressing to his side and Mew melts inside. The scent of possessiveness wafting in the air makes his lips curl into a secret smile. "Farewell." He lets himself be dragged back to their table, careful to balance the shot glasses on the tray.

The guys cheer when they sit down, quickly descending on the drinks like vultures on a prey.  
"No one steals my hubby from me." Mew can hear Gulf grumble under his breath and he is sure of two things: first, his adorable co-star is definitely tipsy. And two, he might have fallen in love with him, just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, that went from slow burn to not so slow burn. Hope you don't mind :P


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of filming and gaming nights.

Gulf runs his fingers through his hair, stifling a yawn and leaning back in Mew's embrace as he keeps scrolling on his phone. 

"Be careful not to mess up your hair, Type." Mew chides him, warm breath tickling his ear that makes him squirm a little. Over the course of the workshops, they went from standing at different ends of the room to Gulf always occupying Mew's lap whenever they were sitting down, as if there weren't many free chairs left next to them. The Omega cannot explain it rationally though, it just feels so good to have Mew's strong legs underneath him, his arms caging him in and his Khun Phi resting his cheek on his shoulder. He doesn't want to analyze it yet, just happy to have the Alpha's affection like this, through simple touches. 

"They will have time to fix it before I'm due for our first scene together." He hums, glancing at the Alpha briefly before going back to his phone.

"Which reminds me, why are you here right now?" Mew teases, one of his hands drumming a rhythm on Gulf's tummy, which makes the younger man giggle. 

"Because I want to see your first scene!" He admits it easily, secretly praying that his ears won't turn red.

"Why is Yai Nong so interested in the first scene of Tharn, where all he has to do is put on a white shirt in front of a wardrobe?" Mew's tone takes a darker note, making Gulf put down his phone and look at his co-star, a pleasant shiver making his way up his spine by the Alpha's voice.

"T-to see your professionalism, of course! I want to gather tricks on how to do my best in front of the camera!" His heart is hammering in his chest for some reason, cheeks burning with a bit of heat. Mew's lips pull into a happy smile but before he can continue the banter with the precious Omega, a staff member approaches them.

"May I take a picture of you two? It's for the TharnType Instagram page, a behind the scenes moment!" He waves his camera at them, crouching down to capture the best angle of the couple lounging on a chair. 

"Sure." Mew flashes his 'business smile', tightening his hold on Gulf and resting his head against his while posing as the flash goes off.

"Thank you! 10 more minutes until your scene, P'Mew, by the way."

~

Gulf looks at himself in the mirror, nervously tugging on the dark blue hoodie he is wearing. They have 5 minutes until they start on their first scene together, in their bedroom. Gulf sat through Mew recording his brief dressing scene, which left him with his jaw dropping and heat stirring in his lower belly. Unfair how sexy the Alpha is, his effortless charm radiating from such a simple move as buttoning his shirt. And then there is Gulf, who is less than experienced in front of the camera and now desperately wishes to do well so his Khun Phi will be proud of him. 

"Ready?" Mew gently taps his shoulder, thumb ring already in place as he left the makeup artists' chair just seconds ago.

The Omega nods shakily, his dark orbs betraying his nervousness which results in the Alpha drawing him into a warm embrace and Gulf willingly melting into the arms that envelop him. 

"Everything will be alright. I will take care of you." Mew whispers, his thumb soothingly stroking the Omega's back.

"P'Mew, N'Gulf, take your places! Aaaand, action!" 

Gulf sits down on the bed, facing away from the camera as he switches to Type. Type is waiting for Tharn to get back to their room, after learning from Techno that his handsome roommate is gay. He is nervous, unsure how the confrontation will go.

Tharn enters the room with a bag full of takeout and Type lets his eyes wander for a second. His Khun Phi looks so good in that white shirt, damn. 

“Type, you are back already. Have you eaten yet?” 

Type shakes his head, deciding to bite the bullet.

“Tharn, I have something to ask you. Are you gay?” He watches the other freeze for a second as he gets up from the bed, stepping closer. Tharn turns around and his eyes have Gulf’s Omega side whining, itching to comfort the Alpha and chase away all the dull pain in the dark orbs. 

“Yes.” That one word sets him ablaze, his heart pounding in his chest as his hands curl into fists.

“Then I must be honest with you. I don’t care who you are attracted to, men or women. But I don’t want to see any of it.” He growls, so unusual from Gulf’s own self. “And most importantly: you absolutely cannot fall in love with me.”

“Right.” Tharn scoffs, advancing on Type until they are a breath away. “How does me being gay have anything to do with you?”

“I-it doesn’t. I just do not wish to see it. Or participate in it.” Type looks away, drawing up his shoulders almost defensively.

“Are you disgusted by gays?” The question is asked with a sudden soft voice, Tharn’s tone making Type’s stomach churn with unease. 

“N-no, I’m not an asshole.” He pushes Tharn away a bit, desperate to create space between them so he can breath freely. He absently rubs at his own chest. “I just do not wish to see it myself.”

“I’m not gonna hide myself just because of you.” Tharn raises his chin, looking down at his roommate with conviction. “If you have any problem with me, be my guest and ask for a a room change.”

“What is so hard in my requests? I just don’t want to see you sucking a guy’s face in front of me.” Type is fired up again, brows furrowed as he regards his roommate, his eyes accidentally wandering to the camera.

“Cut! N’Gulf, please avoid eye contact with the camera!” The director yells and Gulf covers his face in shame, apologizing to the crew.

“Are you alright?” Mew’s fingers on his shoulder make him flinch due to their unexpectedness but he is grateful for the Alpha checking up on him. He feels strung up, like a bow ready to snap at any moment. He tries to channel it into Type, into his feelings toward Tharn at this stage but he feels like he is doing a sloppy job. It is harder to bring forward Type on the set, with all the lights and cameras pointed at him, people watching their performance with hawk eyes and bated breath. 

“Everyone on their place, back to one!”

~

Gulf is exhausted mentally by the time they wrap up for the day, Type’s angry energy consuming most of his own. 

“Well done.” As soon as the director yells cut, Mew pulls him into another hug, arms loosely wrapped around the younger man’s waist. They both need the proximity, they both need to rewind after the intense emotions of the first few scenes. Tharn and Type are at each other’s throat, taking every opportunity to annoy each other. Gulf wishes they could move on already and get into the part when they start realizing their feelings toward each other. But that is still quite a bit away…

“Do you wanna come over and play video games tonight?” Mew offers with a small smile after pulling away, looking at his co-star with hope. “We can make some easy tomato basil pasta and chat.”

“Ahhh, so domestic!” Mild squeals next to them, making both of them flinch at the sudden voice, a low growl building up in Mew’s throat as he pushes the Omega sort of behind himself to hide him. Realizing it’s only their co-actor, he eases his posture, stepping away from the hug. Gulf tries not to think too much about how cold he feels suddenly. 

“Are you envious?” It’s him who answers Mild’s teasing, one eyebrow raised with a small smirk. 

“Of course. Everyone should have a man like P’Mew!” Mild cups his own cheeks, making exaggerated heart eyes to the older man which has Mew snickering and shaking his head in amusement.

“Too bad only I can have him.” Gulf grins triumphantly, pulling the Alpha to the changing room.

~

After putting together a simple dinner and inhaling it quickly, they settle on the couch, controllers ready in their hands. 

“Snacks?” Mew glances at the younger man, already in the process of getting up as he knows Gulf will never say no to having some snacks while gaming. Safe to say, this is not the first night they spend playing games and it won’t be the last either. 

“Yes, please.” He nods politely to his Khun Phi, watching him disappear in the kitchen before glancing at his phone. He frowns, noticing the several mentions he is getting on Instagram. 

“What the heck.” He mumbles to himself, unlocking his phone and clicking on the app. “Oh right, the behind the scenes picture with P’Mew.” His lips pull into a soft smile as he scrolls the comments under the photo, hundreds of people expressing their excitement about the upcoming series and already cheering on the main couple. 

One name keeps popping up though, fans asking how Mew feels after swapping Art for Gulf, which makes Gulf’s brows furrow in confusion. Was Art acting with Mew before? He cannot recall it suddenly.

“Khun Phi, who is Art?” He turns to the older man when he reenters the living room.

The snack bowls clatter to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the soap opera-esque ending haha   
> As you could see, I'm changing Tharn and Type's story a little bit, excluding the whole homophobic part and swapping it for... you will see ;) cannot wait to share more of Khun Phi and Yai Nong's journey through Tharn and Type!


	5. Cherished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Yai Nong is getting cuter and cuter in Khun Phi's eyes.

The snack bowls clatter to the floor but Mew is quick to lean down and gather them again. He schools his features into an indifferent mask, choosing to place things down on the coffee table before replying to Gulf.

“Where did you hear his name?” He sits down slowly, with calculated movements, as if all his emotional baggage would be weighing down on his shoulders. In a way, it is.

Gulf fidgets, clearly sensing that he made the Alpha uncomfortable. 

“I-it’s none of my business I know! But I’ve been reading the comments under our picture from today and the fans were mentioning his name… I wanted to ask you before I Googled him.” He says the last part hanging his head low, suddenly ashamed to look the older man in the eye. What right does he have, digging in Mew’s private life?

Long, warm fingers find his chin, lifting it up so he is facing the handsome features of the Alpha, up close. Mew’s lips form a sad little smile and Gulf has the sudden urge to kiss it away. 

“Hey, you did nothing wrong. You deserve to know about it, as we are acting together. You already know half of the story, anyway.” Mew withdraws his hand, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for saying the man’s name. The name that shattered his heart and made him unable to sleep for endless nights. “Art was the man that rejected me.” Surprisingly, the pain that he was preparing for is absent. It is all a dull ache now, even more unnoticable when Mew’s full attention is on the gorgeous boy in front of him. 

The Omega lets out a small whine, sensing the Alpha’s distress and soon Mew gets a lapful of Gulf, the younger man wrapping his arms around his frame and nosing at his neck. The ticklish sensation brings out a chuckle from him and just like that, the dark clouds hanging over them disappear. 

“I’m sorry.” Gulf mumbles, still nuzzling the warm skin on his neck, breathing in the faint scent of the Alpha. All of his being is concentrated on him now, on making him feel better. He lets out a pleased hum as Mew’s fingers find their way into the hair on his nape, caressing and massaging his scalp softly. 

“What for? I’ve learned my mistake. It is hard sometimes to separate your character from your real life. If you give too much of yourself to the acting, the lines can blur. You start to have the same feelings and you don’t know anymore where you stand. Is it just an act? Or is it the real you? Everything can become confusing.”

“Sometimes everything is confusing.” Gulf’s lilting voice takes on the note of vulnerability, which has Mew tightening his hold on the lean body on his lap. “Type is like me but I’m not like Type. I react differently to things, I’m less hot-headed and impulsive. But I understand him. And I form him myself, that’s why sometimes it is hard…” He gulps, closing his eyes for a second to relax against the Alpha. “It’s hard to differentiate. Would I do differently if I was in Type’s place? What are these urges that I feel when I’m him? Are those his or mine? Is there even a difference?” 

Mew listens to his precious Nong, his chest tightening at the confession. He pulls away just a little bit, just to look into Gulf’s dark eyes, as if he would see the answer in them. 

“What urges do you mean?” 

“To-” Gulf’s answer gets interrupted by keys jiggling and they both look up at the door in surprise, their bubble bursting as Gulf hastily gets up from his lap and sits on the sofa, his ears turning red in embarrassment. 

“Look who is here!” A melodic female voice sounds, quickly followed by the taps of doggy feet and Chopper zooms into the living room, jumping on Gulf’s leg and wriggling in excitement. 

“Mana!” Mew gets up with a warm smile, greeting his sister. “I thought you are going to babysit Chopper until 11pm.”

“I know I promised but something came up so I have to give him back earlier. I took him on his evening walk though so he should be ready to sleep in a bit.” She waves, dropping his keys into their bowl before her eyes find the boy on the sofa, currently playing with Chopper and giving him bellyrubs. “Big brother, I don’t think you mentioned you have company over, who is this cutie?” 

“Mana.” Mew pinches the bridge of his nose, silently praying to every Buddist deity that his sister doesn’t embarrass him in front of Gulf. 

“I’m Gulf Kanawut, nice to meet you. I’m acting together with P’Mew in an upcoming series.” Ever-so-polite Gulf stands up, making wai and introducing himself with a bright smile, his cheeks bunching up in the cutest way. Mew just wants to steal the boy and keep him all to himself. Would that be too selfish?

“Hi, I’m Mana, Mew’s little sister. I’m very happy to meet you and know that my big brother is in good hands with you. Please take care of him, he can be a bit of handful sometimes.” She playfully bumps her hip to his, earning a grimace from him which has Gulf giggling. 

“Don’t worry, I will take very good care of him and he will do the same.”

~

It’s days later and they are on set, currently in-between scenes. Gulf is currently sitting on Tharn’s bed, playing some silly game and trying to keep his eyes open which proves to be a monumental effort. He blinks slowly, hand coming up to hide a soft yawn. 

“Yai Nong.” Something cold connects with his cheek which has him flinching, peering Bambi eyes up at the familiar figure. He accepts the iced coffee with a grateful nod as Mew sits down next to him. “You stayed up playing again last night?”

He shakes his head, taking a sip from the beverage. “I just simply couldn't sleep. I felt restless and a little bit feverish. I checked in the morning though and I had no temperature. Weird.” He hums, looking down and swirling the ice cubes in the coffee with the metal straw. 

Mew’s expression morphs into one of concern, lifting two fingers up to the younger man’s forehead. “You don’t seem to have a fever, not right now. Hopefully whatever it was, it has passed already.” He can’t resist to caress the soft cheeks, noting with a pleased smile as the Omega leans into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. “You should take a quick nap, we have 15 minutes before filming starts. And if you are lucky, you can stay asleep throughout and let N’Mild and me do the acting.” He chuckles, referring to the planned scene at the end of episode 1 where Gulf is asleep after drinking with his friends.

“Nap with me.” Can Mew ever resist the sleepy, soft sound of Gulf’s voice, especially when he is asking things from him? Highly unlikely, not even in their next life. Instead of voicing out an answer he takes the drink from Gulf’s hand, putting it down on the bedside table and drawing Gulf into his arms. As soon as they are lying down, the Omega lets out a pleased little noise, snuggling to the Alpha’s side and resting his head on his chest. “Why are you so comfy?” He mumbles to himself, already half-asleep as Mew’s faint Alpha scent and his warm arms surround him. He feels safe, protected, cherished. 

Mew cannot help but grin to himself when he sees the short video of them sleeping in each other’s arms, uploaded to Twitter by the staff. The fans seem to love it.

~

After their brief nap session, Mew has to keep himself in check when they start the filming for exactly that bed scene. How can Gulf look so mouthwatering, in a rumpled white shirt and blue shorts? He is suddenly overcome with the urge to worship those milky thighs. 

“Ready?” Mild wiggles his eyebrows at him as they take their places and he returns the gesture with a grin and a thumbs up. He likes the Beta, he is easy-going and funny, never a dull moment around him. He is channelling Techno’s character effortlessly.

“Action!” After the director’s shout, everything becomes silent.

“He told you, right?” Tharn asks, trying to gauge Techno’s reaction. But instead of answering him, the boy shakes the sleeping figure, avoiding Tharn's eyes.

“Type, you need to wake up right now!”

“You know that I’m gay.” It’s not a question anymore and Tharn doesn’t hesitate to say it, he is not ashamed of it. Techno’s eyes widen though, quickly looking to the side as he gulps.

“I do. And I don’t see anything wrong with it. Neither does Type!” That makes Tharn scoff, that blatant lie. If Type doesn’t see anything wrong with it, he wouldn’t have attacked him on his first day and ordered him to sneak around if he wants to pursue men. “It’s true. He is just afraid.”

“Afraid of gay people?” Tharn raises one eyebrow, gaze briefly wandering to the man on his bed. He doesn’t look the type to be afraid of anything, blazing temper aside. 

“Afraid of himself. How he feels inside. I suspect he might be attracted to men but he has been repressing it all his life. It’s not easy for him.” Techno is uncharacteristically serious, brows furrowed as he lets out a sign. “Please be patient with him. Underneath all this brashness is a good heart and a person longing to be loved.” 

Type stirs, wrapping his arms around himself as to shield himself from something. Tharn instinctually takes the blanket from the foot of the bed and covers him with it gently. 

“What am I going to do with you, hm?” He whispers to himself, so low that not even Techno hears it.

“Cut, well done guys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've read Mew has a little sister but I couldn't find the name so meet Mana!  
> Hope you liked this chapter, slowly things are going to pick up ;)


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming continues and things get intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to hand in some uni assignments so sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoy the newest episode of Alpha Khun Phi and Omega Yai Nong ;)

“Gulf seems restless today.” Mew notes to himself, as his eyes follow the pacing Omega. In the last 5 minutes he got up from the makeup chair, sat on the couch, got back up and looked around in frustration before deciding to approach the other man.

“Khun Phiiii” Alarms ring in Mew’s mind as he knows the only time the gorgeous boy is whiny is when he is feeling down. With a reassuring smile, he opens his arms and Gulf wastes no time to perch himself on his lap, nuzzling his face to the Alpha’s shirt.

“What’s wrong?” His voice a gentle rumbling, seems to soothe the younger man as his eyes drift closed, fidgeting a bit to get into a comfortable position. Mew REALLY tries to ignore that cute butt rubbing on his thighs-

“I don’t know, I feel ugh.” The soft answer comes seconds later, after the Alpha placed a small kiss to the crown of his head. “Everything is annoying, I cannot sit still.” The adorable pout sitting on the rosy lips is powerful enough to make thousand Alphas kneel and Mew silently rejoices that he is the one who gets to witness it up close. 

“Maybe you have a bad day. Happens to the best of us. Just make sure to still treat others politely, even if you feel like you have no patience left. It’s rude to be rude to others, just because you have a bad day.” 

“I will try, Khun Phi.” The boy nods obediently, snuggling close some more and preparing to catch a quick nap before they hear the click of a picture being taken.

“Perfect Instagram material.” One of the staff members looks at her phone with a satisfied smile, giving them a thumbs up. “P’Mew and N’Gulf seem to be pros at showing skinship!”

That makes Mew pause for a second. Skinship? Whatever they are doing with Gulf, comes naturally to them. There is no hesitation, no awkward permissions and apologies. As if their bodies were fine-tuned to each other, always knowing how to touch, caress and hold. It takes no mental effort to think about skinship to please the fans.

Mew keeps quiet on that, choosing to nuzzle into the dark hair of the Omega, hiding a smile behind silky locks. A soft sound registers in his ears, which has him freezing for a second. 

“D-did you just purr?” He peers down at Gulf but he petulantly hides his face into his t-shirt, shaking his head vehemently. 

“Khun Phi is imagining things!” 

Mew refuses to comment on the Omega’s adorable little ears turning red. 

~

They established hugging as their way of tapping in and tapping out of characters. The shooting is already progressing to the second episode and Tharn and Type’s emotions are slowly becoming more and more complex, which sometimes requires multiple takes, leaving him mentally exhausted by the end. 

“It’s going to be alright. Khun Phi will take care of you.” Mew cannot help but whisper reassurances when he feels the younger man’s arms tighten around him with a hint of desperation. They are filming the scene where Tharn pins Type on the bed in an argument, unknowingly triggering a spiral of panic in him. “I know you will do well, Omega.”

“Everybody on their marks!”

They part unwillingly, (did Mew imagine hearing a grumpy huff from Gulf when he let him go?), Type laying down on his bed and Tharn standing in front of him. 

“Action!”

“Why do I have to share the same room with you?” It’s astonishing, how the bashful and soft-spoken Gulf transforms into the brazen and harsh Type within seconds. Truly talented, everyone can see.

“You got lucky to room with a handsome man like me.” Tharn shrugs, flashing him a cocky grin. 

“Handsome my ass. I bet your mom didn’t love you, that’s why you chose to go after men.” He spits but his eyes widen when Tharn is on him in a second, growling and pinning him to the bed. Mew positions his body carefully to get the best angles but still not squish the boy underneath him. 

“You have no right to insult my mom!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Type struggles but it only results in Tharn applying more pressure. 

“You need to learn not to be an entitled brat and push your nose into other people’s business. I do what I want and you have no say in it.” He shakes the boy a bit just to make a point. 

“Let me go!” Type’s breathing grows heavier, unlabored as they wrestle, his chest heaving with panic. 

“Not until you apologize!” Tharn presses on, anger firing his actions and making him tighten his fingers around Type’s wrists to stop his movements. 

“No…” He doesn’t expect the whimper, the other man’s eyes clouding over and his lower lip trembling as he looks at Tharn but he doesn’t see him. “Please don’t hurt me… please…” 

“Type?” Tharn pulls back a bit to give him space, confusion written on his face when he registers the other’s panic. They were just arguing, of course he wasn’t gonna hurt him, just wanted to make him apologize for insulting his mom.

“I beg you…” Glittering teardrops run down on his cheeks as Type wraps his arms around himself, curling up and biting down on his bottom lip to keep his sobs down. 

“Hey Type! It’s just me.” Now Tharn is frenzied too, unsure on how to help the panicking man. His hand reaches out to touch him but he stills for a second. The weak sob wrecking the younger’s body urges him on to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and pull him up into a sitting position. “I’m sorry.”

“Please” Type clutches onto him like someone clinging for dear life, soft pleas falling from his lips as he makes loud, convulsive gasps and Tharn’s heart breaks right at the sight of the vulnerable boy. 

“Shhh, calm down.” He tries to quiet his own racing heart, holding Type close to his chest, his long fingers drawing soothing patterns on his back. 

“Cut!” P’Tee’s voice rings to break them out of character and Mew suddenly feels out of place, thrust back into his own mind and own thoughts. Gulf is still gasping for air, trying to calm down his breathing and he wastes no time to bring the Omega onto his lap, nuzzling his cheek with affection. 

“You did so well, Yai Nong. I’m proud of you.” He whispers praises to the fragrant skin, slowly rocking them back and forth.

“A-alpha…” His voice is full of desperation, face tear-streaked but still beautiful when Mew cups his cheeks, dropping a kiss to the tip of his button nose. 

"I'm here, I've got you baby." The petname rolls off his tongue naturally, resulting in the pink dusting the younger man's cheeks. Gulf lets out a long breath, his hands coming up to rub at his face, sniffing a few times as he tries to gather himself. Mew silently motions to a member of the staff to bring them a bottle of water, making Gulf take small sips, while still rubbing his back, unable to let him out of the safety of his arms just yet. 

"Excellent work, 10 minutes break and we move onto the scenes with Techno and Type!"

~

Come quick, it's Gulf. - Mild

Mew doesn't think he has ever received a more terrifying text in his life. Before letting the cold terror numb his limbs he is out of the break room, taking off into the direction of where Mild and Gulf are filming their scene on the football field. 

He cannot think straight, the only conscious thought registering in his mind is please be safe, Yai Nong, as he is hurrying down the stairs. Chest heaving, he arrives at the field, already taking note of the circle of people gathered seemingly around two figures. Mild and Gulf.

His body is on autopilot, pushing through the crowd and dropping to his knees next to Mild, who is supporting a dazed Gulf into a sitting position. 

"What happened?" His Alpha side is ready to lash out and fight anyone who dares to lay a hand on his Omega, especially when he is in a state like this.

"He just collapsed, out of the sudden." Mild is mindful of his actions, letting Mew's hands take the place of his as the man pulls Gulf closer, supporting the back of his head.

"Yai Nong, baby, can you hear me?" He whispers gently, trying to quell the worry in his voice not to frighten the boy. 

"Alpha…" His lips part in a shaky breath but he doesn't open his eyes, letting his head drop against Mew's shoulder, his fingers clinging onto the front of Mew's shirt. 

"Yes, it's me. Can you tell me how you feel?" 

Mild shoo-s the cast away a bit to give them breathing room, casting worried glances at the pair from time to time.

"Dizzy. Everything was weird." Gulf complains with a whine and a pout and a relieved chuckle escapes Mew. He is coherent enough to be complaining, that's good. "But now it is getting better."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Filming be damned, he needs to make sure that everything is alright with his Omega. 

"Yes please." 

Mild takes a picture sneakily when Mew supports Gulf into a standing position, a gentle hand around his waist. 

~

"He is suffering from touch deprivation." 

They are in the hospital room now, with Type sitting on the bed, fortunately much less dazed now with Tharn holding his hand, his thumb drawing soft circles on the back of it. The doctor is standing in front of them, stern expression in place.

"What do you mean?" Gulf tilts his head, brows furrowed in confusion. Last time he checked he didn't crave anyone's touch beyond normal measures. 

"Your Omega side chose him as your Alpha and prolonged absence of contact makes you have withdrawal-like symptoms."

"W-what?"


	7. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartache.

"No." That is the first word out of Mew's mouth when they enter Gulf's apartment and the Omega swears he can hear his whole being shatter into a million pieces at that syllable. 

"Why?" He tries to remain composed, only the faint trembling of his fingers betraying his emotions as he peels his jacket off and steps out of his shoes.

"We cannot do this." He can tell Mew is nervous too, his ever-so-composed senior is chewing on his bottom lip, his fingers playing with his thumb ring erratically when he plops down on the couch in the living room. 

"It's not something we can control." He spits bitterly, crossing his arms and glaring down on the coffee table, trying to quell the rising hysteria within him. 

"No but we can choose not to give in." Mew takes a deep breath, suddenly looking just as exhausted as Gulf feels. His heart aches for the Alpha, whether he wants it or not. "We can keep the touches so your Omega side remains sated, we can keep acting. But I will not mate you. Under any circumstances."

Dull ringing registers in Gulf's ears and for a moment he stops existing. The blind pain in his chest makes him double over, desperate to fill his lungs with air and regain the feeling in his limbs. 

"Yai Nong!" He doesn't hear the worry in Mew's voice as the older man's hands support him back into a sitting position, he is too busy trying to breath through a constricted throat. "Please hear me out."

"Shut the fuck up!" He explodes suddenly, roughly shoving away the calloused hands. "Why are you pushing me away?" 

"You don't know what you are talking about." Mew pleads, his fingers twitching to touch the Omega's arm again but he pulls his hand back the last second. "I cannot have you bind your life to mine at such a young age." 

"What kind of bullshit reasoning is that?" Gulf fumes, finally locking eyes with his senior. His usual round, innocent eyes are dark with fury, while Mew's swirl with indescribable agony. 

"One I thought about a lot." His words are measured, supporting his claim that he has been thinking about this matter. "There are many years between us. You are at the beginning of your career. Mating me would mean you won't get to experience certain opportunities, hell I don't know how would anyone in the industry would react. We could be bashed that we did it to create hype around TharnType, we could be accused of so many things…"

"But I don't care!" The volume of Gulf's voice rises again, the Alpha's voice pissing him off endlessly. "I don't care of what anyone thinks or says. You make me feel special! You make me feel safe and cherished. Clearly my Omega side is attracted to your Alpha, I am attracted to you." His heart leaps to his throat, the rushed confession hanging like a heavy cloud between them. 

"I care. I can't have you ruin your future for me." Mew whispers after a beat of silence, his voice coming out rough as if it would take Herculean effort just to form these words. "I will help with your Omega side, provide enough contact that you won't experience symptoms but I will not take you as a mate. Your Omega eventually will have to understand."

"Would it be so bad to have me as a mate?" Gulf's voice is suddenly small, vulnerable as he gazes at the older man, eyes swimming with unshed tears. 

Mew swallows his honest answer. _I would be honoured to have you as mine forever…_  
"There is so much you need to experience. Getting mated to me would slow you down and change your life forever. I think you are confused, your Omega side confusing your real feelings with Type's emotions and that-"

"Get out." The ice cold fury in Gulf's voice makes goosebumps rise on Mew's arms. He has never heard this tone from the Omega. "Leave! Get out of my house right now!" He screams, throwing a pillow at the other man. 

Mew rises, keeping his dignity and casting one last glance at the sobbing figure curled up on the couch.   
"I'm sorry Yai Nong. I won't let you ruin your life for me."

Only when Mew gets home, does he let his knees give out and he screams until his throat is sore but nothing can help the throbbing emptiness in his chest.

~

"You look like shit." For once, the usual teasing is missing from Mild's voice and Mew can hear the genuine concern behind his friend's words.

"I feel like one too." He shrugs with a bitter smile, shoving a piece of pineapple into his mouth. They just finished recording the scene when Techno was on its way to visit Type with some congee but met Tharn and he ended up stealing the meal from him to take it to Type. 

"Trouble with the wifey?" Mild's brows furrow. "As I've heard, he still hasn't recovered fully from whatever it was the last time which caused him to faint. You told us the doctor said he overworked himself but with the current schedule, he still barely has time to rest."

"I know. I will make sure he stays healthy." Mew nods robotically, gulping down some coffee.

"Don't think you can avoid my earlier questions. Did you guys have a fight?"

"A fight? Yeah. But it will be alright." Mew waves, more to convince himself than the other man. "With time he will see that I was right."

~

Next they are shooting the scenes where Tharn takes care of Type when he has a fever. It does not require any intense preparation from Gulf's side, he just needs to lie down and pour his own emotions into Type's character, seeking the warm and security of Tharn's arms when he is a little bit delirious due to the fever. 

"Action!" Silence falls after the click of the slate, the actors taking their marks. 

Mew takes a mental sigh, easing into Tharn’s character with considerable difficulties. Today it is not easy to call forth his emotions for him, feeling his personality fit over him like an oversized coat, something foreign and not belonging to him. 

He approaches Type’s bed, his ears catching the faint whimpers coming from the lump underneath the blanket.

“Type? Are you awake?” He cocks his head, hesitating a second before stepping closer. Type’s whimpers turn into choked sobs and alarm rises within Tharn, concern for the younger man.

“Type?” He touches his shoulder, trying to shake him awake but he only lets out a louder sob, making Tharn’s heart squeeze in his chest. Unpleasant memories of last night flash before Mew’s eyes and for a second he loses concentration. He quickly covers it up however as he switches on the bedside light, eyes roaming the trashing form of Type with deep concern. 

At this moment Mew cannot tell how much is acting and how much is the genuine pain that Gulf is feeling. 

“Let me go…” The Omega wails, the sound piercing into Mew’s chest like a knife, all of his attention zeroed on helping the gorgeous boy in distress. 

“Type, wake up!” He shakes him again, pulling him into a sitting position. Type’s hands find him, trembling fingers curling into Tharn’s white shirt and holding onto for dear life but his eyes remain closed, too captivated in the depths of his nightmares. 

“Help me… help me Tharn…” He gasps out, tears running down on his cherubic cheeks. Tharn instinctively pulls him to his chest, his large palm drawing soothing circles on his back. 

“Shhh, I’m here. I’ve got you.” He murmurs, opting for rocking them from side to side to ease Type into waking up instead of shaking him awake. 

“Cut!” The director’s voice tears them out of the headspaces and Mew suddenly doesn’t know what to do with the trembling body in his arms. Gulf takes large gulps of air, hand coming up to rub at his cheeks. 

“A bit more emotion please, Mew. I felt like watching a robot trying to wake up someone. Nong is giving his all with the crying, please try matching him and don’t lose your focus during the scene.” At P’Tee’s words, Mew hangs his head in shame and mumbles out an apology. “From the top again!” 

Mew wishes the floor could swallow him.   
~

Gulf feels cold. Gulf feels cold when Mew holds him in his arms, Gulf feels cold when they do skinship for an Instagram story and Gulf feels cold when the shooting day is over and they gather their stuff. He zips up his hoodie, resisting the urge to curl on himself or seek some warmth from the handsome Alpha. 

The scenes progressed painstakingly slow today and P’Tee had to scold both of them to concentrate more and give a more believable performance. Gulf just wants to go home, burrow under a mountain of blankets and nurse his broken heart. His Omega side feels weak, worthless and he is both highly irritated and desperately drawn to Mew and his stupidly perfect smile and his stupidly warm hands. 

The Universe has other plans for him however, than to let him wallow in self-pity as Mild’s arm circles around his shoulder and his cheerful face pops up next to him. 

“Let’s go for dinner and drinks with the others!” He doesn’t even wait for an answer, already stirring the shocked Gulf to the direction where the other actors are gathered, the boy too well-mannered and polite to turn down the invitation.

His eyes try their hardest to avoid Mew but he cannot help and catch a glimpse of the older man conversing with Kaownah as they head out. 

Gulf will need a lot of booze to quell the dull ache in his heart at seeing his Khun Phi’s radiant smile directed at someone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I sort of don't know how to write angst? Like I'm already looking for the opportunity to have them reconcile and talk through their fears and feelings... Oh well, next chapter ;)  
> \+ Also I thought about the plot of a oneshot with Mew being a photographer trying to re-discover his passion and Gulf being a grumpy football player who unconsciously helps him with that, would you be interested in reading something like that? Let me know <3


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mew needs to hurry home from the dinner but how does that make Gulf feel?

“Sorry, I came as soon as I could.” Mew is panting, crashing through the door of his apartment, already toeing his shoes off and rushing to the living room. 

Mana is kneeling on the floor, her delicate fingers petting the matted fur of Chopper, who is currently dozing off on his doggy bed. At the sight of her brother, her face lights up a little bit but then her eyebrows furrow. 

“Phi, you smell like a street vendor.” Her nose crinkles.

“I was out for dinner with the cast but hurried home when I got your text.” Mew huffs, dropping to his knees and gently stroking his puppy, his heart aching for the weak yip that he gets as an answer. “What happened?”

“My best guess is he probably ate something from the ground in the park when I wasn’t looking. He stopped throwing up like 15 minutes ago, I made him drink a little bit and now he is snoozing.” 

Mew lets out a relieved sigh, leaning down to place a little kiss on the puppy’s head. “Chopper, please don’t scare papa like that again.” 

“So you left your gorgeous boy to come home for Chopper?” Mana hums, wanting to lift the atmosphere with a bit of teasing but her words have the opposite effect, the older man’s face darkens even more. 

“Gulf is not mine. His Omega is just confused.”

“What are you talking about?” She regards her big brother with confusion, unable to shake the feeling that she in unaware of something. 

Mew hesitates for a second, distracted by watching his own fingers card through Chopper’s fur, the pupper steadily asleep and snoring lightly under the watchful eyes of the siblings. 

“He fainted and when we took him to the hospital, the doctor said he was suffering from touch deprivation. Apparently, his Omega has already chosen my Alpha and absence of contact made him restless.” Mew shakes his head and Mana can see the guarded pain swirling in his dark orbs. “It’s just stupid. He is confused, he is mixing his own feelings with Type’s. I won’t let him ruin his life for me.”

“Have you talked to him about it?” Mana winces, her heart going out to the boy even though she only ever met him once. He seemed like a good guy, sweet and totally having her brother wrapped around his pinky finger, whether they wanted to admit or not. 

“Yes. He doesn’t understand my reasoning.” Mew looks away, desperately fighting the memories of the Omega’s crying face, which threaten to crush him. 

“Have you listened to his reasoning?” Mana raises one delicately shaped eyebrow, watching her brother fumble for words. “So you just told him it cannot happen, right after you found out? Phi, you are such a noble fool!” Mew tries to protest but he is silenced by his sister holding up a finger. “When are you going to realize that you cannot make this decision by yourself? He knows what is the best for him and his Omega has clearly chosen you, he trusts you. You basically went and shattered that trust by outright rejecting him.”

“That was the only way! I cannot have him bind his life to mine and suffering all the consequences, in his professional life and personal life.” The man hangs his head, suddenly his reasoning sounding stupid and selfish, even to his own ears. 

“That part is on Gulf, not you. It’s his decision too. But if you are unsure, maybe you can decide to wait a bit, pursue your relationship once filming is over or something.”

“I don’t know…” Mew mumbles, softly stroking Chopper’s head. “I’m also afraid. What if he realizes later that he doesn’t really want to be with me? I’m tired of being the one in the relationship who gives more but gets nothing in the end.”

“From what I’ve seen, Gulf is definitely not that kind of a person.” Mana exclaims sternly, lifting her brother’s chin to make him look at her. “Gulf is not Art. You can trust him with your heart because it is clear he feels the same.” 

“You think?” Mew tilts his head, the tiny seed of hope taking roots in his chest. 

But before his sister can answer, his ringtone cuts through the silence of the flat. 

“Why would Kaownah call at this time?” He quickly swipes to accept the call, holding it to his ear. “Hello-”

“P’Mew, please come collect your wifey!” His co-star’s pleading voice is almost drowned out by the noises of the restaurant behind him. 

“Gulf? What’s wrong with him?” Mew is instantly alert, his heart rate picking up. Maybe he shouldn’t have left the dinner…

“He drowned 2 bottles of wine and he cannot stop asking for you.” Kaownah snickers as his voice fades a bit as if he is looking around. “Yup, currently he is pleading with the waiter to bring his Khun Phi to him, I quote.” 

Mew is already up, pulling on his jacket and picking up his car keys from their bowl. “Are you still at the same restaurant? Give me 10 minutes and I will be there.”

“Yup, thanks. I will try to reason with P’Gulf so he stays on his butt and doesn’t go to search for you himself.” Kaownah ends the call with a relieved chuckle. 

~

Mana is gone by the time Mew is back in his flat, arms wrapped around a tipsy Gulf as he supports to younger man to the couch. He fleetingly notices a note on his coffee table, with a quickly scrawled message: good luck with your gorgeous boy <3\. He just shakes his head, kneeling down to pull off said gorgeous boy’s shoes. 

“Khun Phi~” The Omega whines, all pliant and soft due to the alcohol, looking at Mew with the most beautiful Bambi eyes, all wide and innocent. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too.” He finds himself saying back, surprised that it doesn’t feel like a lie. He really missed his clingy Yai Nong with all his grumpiness, shy touches and dazzling smiles. 

“I thought you hate me so much that you won’t even come for me.” His dazed expression suddenly turns sad, shimmering tears gathering in his eyes as he sniffs. 

“I don’t hate you.” Mew finishes getting his sneakers off, plopping down next to the Omega and taking his hands in his. “I could never hate you.”

“But you rejected me. You said… you said you don’t ever want Gulf as your mate.” His eyebrows furrow, a fat tear escaping and making his way down on his flushed cheek and Gulf wipes it off harshly. “You hurt me, Khun Phi. You hurt my heart really much.” 

“I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant.” Mew admits, his thumb stroking small circles on the back of his hand with bittersweet affection. “I cannot have you as a mate because you are too young, you still have so much to experience… So many better choices if you want a mate than an Alpha like me.” 

“But I want you.” Gulf exclaims petulantly, scotting closer until their bodies are pressed together. Mew knows is his Omega side seeking his touch and it makes his Alpha preen, knowing that the younger man trusts him and wants to rely on him.

“I want you too.” For the first time, he admits it out loud, glancing at the Omega and finding his cheeks bunched up in a beaming smile. Mew really wants to pinch them and coo at the cute boy…

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Gulf sways a bit, finally settling his head against his Khun Phi’s shoulder. “I like you, you like me. All the other decisions can wait and we would make them together. No more assuming and being a dumdum thinking that I would lose out on life if I were mated to you.” 

“W-what did you call me?” Mew blinks, glancing down at the black curls. 

“Dumdum. Khun Phi is a dumdum.” Gulf singsongs, rosy lips forming a pout. “You are stupid assuming things about me that you don’t even know.” 

The older man signs, his hand coming up to ruffle the silky locks. “I cannot argue with that. I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to immediately jump to conclusions, based on my opinion.”

“Hmm.” Gulf agrees with a small hum, arching himself into the touch of the other, taking pleasure in the long fingers petting his neck and hair. 

“I realized I was a fool who hurt you, although it was far from my intention.” Mew glances at the coffee table, eyes lingering on the note. “My sister helped me realize that I shouldn’t make the decision by myself when it concerns us both. More importantly, I shouldn’t act so quickly, just based on my own personal fear of being abandoned later. Also-” His little monologue is cut off by a gentle snoring sound, which has him glancing down at the head on his shoulder. “Yai Nong?”  
  
With Chopper snoozing in his doggy bed and Gulf sleeping against his shoulder, Mew’s heart feels full as he leans back on the couch, letting his own eyes fall shut too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to prolong the angst a bit more but I took too much delight in reading your comments on the previous chapter about Mew being a fool so I woved that into this update ;) Hope you enjoyed it, much more to come with our precious Omega and handsome Alpha!  
> Also, thank you for the 400+ kudos, I'm super happy and honoured that you like my work <3


	9. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who turned up the heat?

Mew registers a faint scent wafting in the air, gently pulling him out of his dreams. Or is he still dreaming? He nuzzles his face into his pillow, noticing that the blissfully delicious scent has grown stronger and he tries to inhale as much as he can. It smells like fresh grass with a hint of citrus, it smells like spring and youth and it makes pleasant warm spread in his chest. What does he have at home that smells like this? That question succeeds in fully waking him up as he struggles to come up with an answer, his eyes fluttering open against the golden rays of the sun.

“Ugh.” He groans, covering his face immediately and turning his head to hide between silky locks, letting out a noise of satisfaction as the citrusy scent grows even stronger. Wait, what?

He pulls away with confusion, the moments of last night slowly filtering back into his brain as he gazes at the slumbering Omega against him. Somehow during the night they moved into a horizontal position on the couch, with Mew holding Gulf in his arms and cuddling him. 

His moving manages to pull Gulf out of dreamland too as he jolts awake, letting out a pained groan and holding onto his temple. “I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.” He complains with a soft voice, his lips forming a sad little pout that makes Mew’s heart melt at the sight.

“Painkiller?” Mew offers, detangling their limbs and sitting up to go and fetch some pills for the younger man struggling with a hangover. Before he can stand up though, Gulf’s fingers catch his arm, holding him in place and he gets a lapful of eager Omega nuzzling his face and neck. 

“Have you always smelt this good?” Gulf mumbles, almost to himself as he continues his ministrations, his nose buried in the crook of Mew’s neck, effectively mixing their scents. Citrus and pine tree are Mew’s new favourite combination, if you ask him. His instincts take over and the older man returns the gesture, holding onto Gulf’s waist and pressing little sniffing kisses to his cheeks, across his neck and down to his collarbones, which draws a giggle from the Omega. 

The scent blockers. The idea penetrates through the clouds of the Alpha’s mind and he collects himself enough to pull away a bit, searching for the gaze of the other. “Gulf, the scent blockers lost their effectiveness.” He is almost panting as he catches the younger man’s gaze, Gulf’s pupils dilated and eyes half-lidded a sinful sight. “We shouldn-”

“I don’t mind.” Gulf declares boldly, rolling his lips just to show that he is not unaware of the way the Alpha’s lower regions have taken an interest. “You smell so fucking good.” He whispers this, hand sneaking up to Mew’s nape to pull him into a kiss. It’s a messy lock of lips, more tongue and biting and instincts as they surge toward each other, aching to feel more and taste more of the other. Mew lets out a groan when Gulf’s perfect butt rubs over his erection and he teasingly nips on the man’s lower lip, which elicits a shuddering moan from the Omega. 

“A-Alpha… I want… “ Gulf’s pleading voice is coupled with sneaky fingers which aim to unzip his jeans and suddenly the situation dawns on Mew. He doesn’t want their first time to be in a hurry because they got drunk on each other’s scents for the first time, he doesn’t want their first time to be on a couch after Gulf got drunk last night.

“Baby, stop.” He tries to gentle his tone, even though it’s still raspy with lust, catching the Omega’s wandering hands and holding them softly but firmly. “Not like this. Smelling each other for the first time is amazing but I want us to have more than scent-crazed messy sex on the couch.” The Omega’s needy whine almost makes him relent but soon Gulf seems to be back to his usual self too, the haze clearing from both of their heads, the flame contained to a steadily smoldering ember. Gulf pulls back a bit, running his hands through his hair and groaning as he registers the headback now with full force. 

“The bathroom is on the corridor, second to the left. You go freshen up and I make breakfast, how does that sound?” Mew smiles at his Omega, nuzzling their noses together before getting up from the couch. “We have a scene to shoot in the afternoon.”

~

The car ride is silent, apart from Mew humming to a song on the radio. Their morning was spent in domestic bliss, carefully avoiding the topic of yesterday but Gulf feels like he needs to address it somehow.

“I meant it.” He blurts it out, cheeks going a bit pink at the declaration. “I meant it that I like you and that I want to try things. You shouldn’t have assumed that I would regret taking you as my mate. Because I wouldn’t.” He folds his arms, turning his head a bit to look out at the window, trying to appear nonchalant but nervously waiting for his Phi’s answer. 

“I know.” Mew sighs, letting go of the wheel with one hand so he can rest it on Gulf’s thigh, softly squeezing it. “I acted too harshly, based on my own personal demons. I apologize, my intention was never to hurt your feelings. I want to court you.” That sentence alone has Gulf’s heart fluttering like a happy bird. “I want to prove it to you that I can be a reliable person, worthy of your affection.”

“Khun Phi doesn’t need to work that hard.” Gulf turns to him with a teasing smile. 

“But I want to.” Mew drops a chaste kiss to his lips, which has the other man blinking in surprise before he serves to park the car. 

“Ugh, you reek of each other.”

“Hello to you too, Mild.” Mew laughs, happy and carefree, with Gulf’s hand clasped in his and eyes twinkling as they head toward the studio, together with Mild. The sight of their entwined hand has the Beta gasping, stuttering and pointing at it with wild surprise. 

“D-does that mean?!”

“Khun Phi is courting me.” Gulf drops the bomb, accompanied with a cheeky wink which has the Alpha swelling with pride and Mild gaping like a fish out of water. 

And that is how they enter the building. 

~

They are on episode 3 now, with Type battling with his budding attraction toward his handsome roommate. This should be the easiest scene of his acting career so far, Gulf thinks, I mean who wouldn’t be able to gape at Mew when he is drinking water in slow motion?

“If I’m going to lure you, I wouldn’t use food.” Tharn’s suggestive sentence has heat spreading in Type’s body and he cannot take his eyes off the other man. He gulps when Tharn uncaps a bottle of water, eyes tracking each little moments from the elegant fingers squeezing the bottle to the gentle bop of his Adam’s Apple as he swallows. Type is enthralled, transfixed and a little bit turned on by such a simple thing. 

“You are all talk!” He huffs, just to cover up his own embarrassment at swooning earlier.

“Talking… isn’t the only thing I’m good at.” Tharn wiggles his eyebrows and for a second Gulf is thrown out of character, his mind flashing back to this morning and Mew’s exploring lips on his neck, which has his knees weak. 

“I-I....” He struggles to get back on track, desperately thinking of what the next line is. “I’m going to take a shower!” He grabs his towel and dashes to the bathroom, banging the door shut after himself and leaning against the wood to cool his head and get his rapid heartbeat under control. 

“Why am I so horny these days?” Gulf whispers to himself, opening the door again when he feels like his legs are not made out of jelly anymore and he wouldn’t drop to his knees at one word of the Alpha. 

“Cut, next scene is Gulf in the shower!” P’Tee claps and gives a thumbs up to them as the crew starts moving to set up the lights in the bathroom part of the set. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babies, hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! Here is a new chapter which leads us into more... heated directions ;)   
> if you are interested, I started a new MewGulf chaptered story with Mew being a CEO and Gulf a model, give it a read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141083/chapters/55379110) if you are interested


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf and Mew film the long-awaited bathroom scene and there are consequences which are surprising but not unwelcomed.

They have gone through this scene in the workshop, talked about camera angles and facial expressions to the detail, yet Gulf still finds himself fidgeting nervously after pulling the shirt over his head. He is half-naked in front of the whole crew and his Omega instincts scream at him to cover himself, only allowing his Alpha this special sight. Fortunately Mew seems to understand his inner turmoil even without words, stepping close to him as if to shield his Omega from the gazes. It causes some new problems to surface as when their arms touch, goosebumps erupt on Gulf's skin without warning and he can feel his knees going weak. 

"Yai Nong?" Mew raises a questioning eyebrow, not used to such an intense reaction when on set with his co-star, especiallywhen they are out of character.

"I-I'm good." Gulf swallows, flashing a smile that he hopes will reassure everyone that he did not just almost go crazy over a touch from his Alpha. He faintly wonders if this has anything to do with them now courting each other, if his body is reacting differently now… 

"Everyone ready? Action!"

Gulf tries to switch to Type but it is not so easy currently, with his instincts going haywire and multiple cameras pointed at his naked torso. Fortunately Tharn takes the lead, pressing him to the bathroom wall as he sheds his own shirt, causing Gulf's eyes to dart down for a second. Damn, those pecs. 

He hopes he is not drooling as he channels Type's confusion and a tiny spark of curiosity that soon turns into a full-blown flame when Tharn's lips make contact with his collarbone. The touch featherlight and soft, as if the other would give him the chance to resist, to push him away if he felt uncomfortable. 

"You smell nice." Gulf can hear Mew behind Tharn, his senior's cheeky smile in place as he whispers the words, once again reminding him of this morning when he himself got drunk on the Alpha's scent. 

"What are you doing?" His voice comes out shakier than expected but they just roll with it, his fingers balled up in a fist on Tharn's shoulder but aching to return the soft touches. 

Tharn presses a sweet kiss to his cheek and Type is not ashamed of the whimper that leaves his throat, his knees buckling under him. Tharn's strong arm is there to catch him and keep him upright, pinning him to the wall as he gazes into dark eyes, glinting with a promise of something sinful. Instead of answering, Tharn cups his cheek and brings their lips together for a chaste kiss that leaves Type breathless and craving for more, much more. He melts into the liplock, chasing his roommate's lips when he makes a move to pull away and letting out a pleased hum when Tharn obliges and their lips become one once again. 

Gulf tries his hardest to remember how they planned to pace the scene - first a couple kisses, then Mew will nuzzle along his collarbones before slowly sliding to his knees, kissing a trail on Gulf's chest as he goes down. But it's very hard to remember when each press of Mew's wandering lips seems to light a fire within his core, making his body heat up and his skin tingle, his mind getting overwhelmed and numbed by the simple pleasure. His fingers find purchase on Mew's shoulders when he gets close to his nipples, a shaky moan rising from his lips as he arches his back, trying his best to offer himself to the Alpha. He can feel a smile against his skin and he knows it's Mew's, not Tharn's as he continues the slow trail of kisses down his torso. Gulf gasps for air, his head spinning and eyebrows drawn as he tries his hardest to concentrate on his acting, the temptation too strong to throw caution to the wind and give into the urges of letting his Khun Phi ravish him. He bites his lower lip, his breathing heavy and a needy whimper tumbling from his lips when Tharn takes too long.

He feels a sudden pulsating heat spread through his body and his eyes fly open in panic.

"Alpha!" His voice is entirely Gulf's, tinged with desperation and panic and Mew is with him in a second, rising up and cupping his cheek as dark eyes search for the cause of his distress. 

"Nong? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?" The sweet fool, if anything he made Gulf too comfortable in his opinion. But the heat is steadily increasing, threatening to swallow him whole and reduce him to his most basic instincts so Gulf doesn't have time to voice that particular thought. 

"H-hot," he whimpers instead, needy and high-pitched from the back of his throat as he presses himself even closer to Mew, rolling his hips desperately to create some friction. To get his Alpha to notice the state that he is in, burning up and ready for him to take. 

"Gulf has gone into heat, oh shit!" He hears the voices coming from the direction of the crew but he could care less, his whole universe zeroing down on the arms that hold him, the strong body against his own and the handsome face that is currently clouded with concern. That doesn't sit well with the Omega who releases a broken whimper, nosing at the Alpha's cheek to get him to smile again. Is he not a good Omega for him, that's why his Alpha is frowning currently? Unacceptable. His eyes widen, even in his current state when Mew growls, loud and echoing in the small bathroom they are filming in. In a second the Alpha pulls him into his arms, pressing him to his chest and draping a shirt (where did that come from, he wonders in the back of his mind) over his shoulders, pulling him out of the room. 

Gulf follows obediently, ready to go anywhere where the handsome man would take him, only to see his smile directed at him again and his lips tasting his own. They stumble into a white room (emergency heat room, it registers somewhere in his mind), Mew clicking the lock on the door before pressing him against it and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss. Gulf's whole body shudders, knees giving out as his body grows weak, moaning into the kiss as the only thing keeping his upright are the veiny arms wound tight around his waist. Gulf is dizzy, his limbs feeling heavy and feverish with the most of the heat concentrated at his groin.

"A-alpha…" He hopes his voice conveys his desire and he seems to succeed as Mew picks him up effortlessly and in the next second, his back hits the nest of soft blankets. He lets out a pleased hum, lips pulling into a small smile even as he gasps for air, the bliss of being surrounded by fluffy things clearing some of the fog from his mind. 

2 things register in his mind at the same time: 1, Mew somehow triggered his heat in the middle of the scene, that's for certain. 2, if he doesn't get to have the Alpha's dick in him in the next 10 seconds, he might as well die (figuratively speaking, of course?). Disregarding discovery number 1 for now he sets out on a quest to prevent discovery number 2, his shaky fingers tugging on Mew's pants and adding a couple desperate whines for good measure.

"I know baby, I know." Mew seems to understand him without words, his gentle tone a soothing balm to his overheated senses. The Alpha's fingers make quick work on his own pants, tugging them down along with his underwear and allowing his erection to spring free. Gulf swallows at the sight, his hand moving on their own accord to wrap around the base, giving it a few experimental strokes that has the Alpha groaning and rolling his hips to seek more. This seems to fuel Gulf's desire as he tugs his own pants down too, pulling the other man down until he is covering him with his body, their erections sliding against each other with delicious friction. The Alpha braces himself on his forearms, his gaze suddenly gentle when he finds the Omega's half-lidded eyes, dropping a small kiss to the corner of those irresistible lips. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispers, never ceasing the grinding to keep up the building fire in his own core, his cock aching to be inside his Omega and feel the sinful tightness of his butt.

"I want to be yours, Khun Phi." The sweet words are paired with the filthiest state Mew has ever seen Gulf in, with drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he pants, pupils fully blown and cheeks flushed as he releases breathy whimpers, his body trembling against Mew's own. "But I don't want to mate you just yet." 

"I understand. I will help you through your heat but I won't do anything you are not comfortable with." Mew promises, his trademark cheeky grin in place as he reaches down to wrap his hands around Gulf's erection, smearing the glistening precum on the tip and giving it a few rough strokes that has the Omega's body writhing, his hands fisting the blankets around them. Mew leans down, effortlessly capturing the other's pink lips in a kiss, one that is full of adoration and the promise of mind-blowing pleasure. "I will take care of you, baby." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and I'm alive! I had a bit of writer's block in the past two months or so but hopefully I can get back to regularly updating my WIPs. Plus, I have so many new ideas! (Any RamKing fans from the My Engineer the Series fandom?)  
> Thank you for reading this chapter, let me know what you think ;)


	11. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once Gulf's heat ends and they need to face their first interview together?

Gulf drifts in and out of consciousness, his body aching with the most delicious pleasures, his voice hoarse from all the moaning. He rolls his hips, operating more on instinct than conscious thoughts as he can feel his fifth release approaching, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his lips part. 

“P’M-Mew...” He manages to whimper his Alpha’s name, his back arching up before his orgasm makes his whole body shudder, waves of hot cum painting his heaving chest and glistening obscenely under the light of the room. He can feel Mew thrust harshly into his prostate for a few more seconds before he releases as well, the thick bursts of cum filling him up eliciting a pleased whine from the Omega. 

After 5 rounds of intense lovemaking, Gulf can finally feel the heat subside, tamed into a pleasant warmth deep within him for which he is grateful. Mew collapses next to him, pulling him into his arms while still keeping them locked together, not minding the filthy state of the bed or their bodies. 

“You are so precious.” He can hear the Alpha’s words, pressed onto the skin of his shoulder with a couple kisses and spoken softly with such deep affection that it makes his heart throb. “How do you feel?”

“Like…” He needs to start again, his tongue heavy and clumsy in his mouth as he still feels the daze of his orgasm, everything tingling and weightless. “Like you just made me orgasm 5 times.” He can hear the older man chuckle behind him, a sound that is full of pride and smugness and Gulf’s lips twitch into a small smile as a reaction. His fingers find his Khun Phi’s hands resting on his stomach and he doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their fingers, letting his body sink into the warmth and security that Mew provides. “How long have we been here?” 

“It should be around 10pm now, we started the bathroom scene shooting at 10am.” Mew hums, drawing invisible patterns on the soft skin of Gulf’s shoulder, chuckling to himself when the younger man twitches. 

“I feel awful. I didn’t want to interrupt filming I-” Before Gulf can spiral into the darkness of guilt, Mew’s hand squeezes his, the Alpha’s voice soothing and grounding him. 

“It is not your fault. Your heat was triggered by the close proximity with me, an Alpha that is courting you.” Gulf doesn’t miss the hint of pride in the other man’s voice when he calls himself his Alpha and it makes him feel giddy too. “I’m sure the crew will understand. We can resume filming in a couple days, when you feel alright again. Although, I have to admit, you were irresistible in that scene…” Mew channels a bit of cheeky Tharn, playfully nipping on the smooth skin of the Omega’s neck, making him gasp, giggle and swat at him. 

“Khun Phi, why are you teasing me!” He wiggles a bit, hissing when he is reminded that Mew is yet to pull out, his length hot and heavy inside him. “Ugh, I need a shower.” 

"Let's shower together." The Alpha's smooth voice never fails to make him breathless, tiny sparks dancing on the back of his neck where Mew's breath hit his skin. Gulf is too tired to do anything but nod, not trusting his own voice but letting out a small hiss when Mew pulls out, his body suddenly feeling achingly empty. Before his Omega has time to panic about that, the Alpha's touch is back, gently turning him around and hoisting him up in his arms (ugh those heavenly arms) so they can abandon the bed and head for a much-needed shower in the bathroom that is connected to the heat room. 

Mew places him down on the fluffy rug gingerly but Gulf still has to catch the edge of the counter, his legs trembling and unable to support his full weight after hours of lovemaking. 

"Look what you did to me, Khun Phi." He grumbles under his breath, more embarrassed than ashamed of his current state, his Omega purring like a sated kitten. Mew flashes him a grin, his eyes crinkling with mirth and the only reason Gulf can resist the urge to kiss his senior silly is because his body feels as weak as a baby deer. 

"Cannot say I am not proud." His Alpha hums, opening the taps to draw them a warm bath in the huge tub, pouring in some bubble bath soap to make it fragrant. Gulf tracks his every movement with his eyes, letting them wander on the strong lines of the Alpha's shoulders, down the spine to the narrow waist and he is suddenly overcome with fondness. This amazing man is his. They chose each other as Alpha and Omega and Gulf's lips curl into a soft smile at the thought. He may not be the most experienced but he can feel whatever he has with his Khun Phi is special, not just chemistry-wise but also how the older man treats him. He is so attentive, supporting and charming and Gulf admits he likes being taken care of but only if it is his Alpha. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mew's voice rumbling in his ear startles him for a second but he quickly recovers, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and pulling him down for a toe-curling kiss that has both of them humming and chasing each other's lips. 

"Thank you for being amazing," Gulf whispers like it is a secret, his cheeks bunching up as he smiles, eyes glittering under the lights of the bathroom as he gazes at his Alpha. Mew swears he is the cutest. 

~

In the end, they take the next two days off so Gulf has enough time to recover from his heat. The days are filled with stolen kisses, a doting Alpha and a spoiled Omega, lots of laughter during gaming and ticklish kisses beneath the blanket at night (Mew stays over at Gulf's place, of course he won't let his baby out of his sight when he is recovering). But their mini vacation soon comes to an end and they have to face their next schedule - their first interview promoting the series. 

Mew can tell his baby is nervous, even though he is trying to appear nonchalant as he fiddles with his phone while the hair stylist adds the last spritzes of hair spray to his locks. From time to time Gulf heaves a deep breath, eyes unconsciously seeking out the other man and Mew always gives him a reassuring smile which makes both the hair stylist and the makeup artist giggle. 

"You guys are so cute!" They hear the makeup artist squeal, to which they nod and chuckle, feeling proud but also not willing to reveal the real nature of their relationship just yet. They talked a lot about it last night and the decision was made - it is fine that the TharnType cast and crew knows about it but they are not ready to go public with the courtship yet. Gulf can feel this was easier said than done as he fights the instinct to seek his Alpha's touches when he is feeling jittery. 

"10 minutes and we are live!" The show's assistant chimes in and Gulf places his phone down, getting up from the chair when the hair stylist deems his locks appropriately fluffy and his bangs curling just the right way. He fights the urge to run his fingers through it and also scratch his nose which has been powdered by the makeup artist. 

"Ready?" Mew looks amazing in a lot of settings but seeing him with a casual denim jacket and artfully styled messy hair still takes Gulf's breath away. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he nods, hands unconsciously gripping onto Mew's as they stand ready to step onto the stage. 

"Khun Phi will take care of you, you have nothing to worry about."

Mew's words are more than empty reassurances as he guides them smoothly through the questions, giving just the right type of teasing and charming answers that has the audience and the interviewer aww-ing and squirming in delight. Gulf holds his own very well too, blurting out bold statements ("Khun Phi was the only Tharn I acted with during the audition who made me feel something") and giving hints about the episodes that has the fans in the audience screaming and clapping.

Fans. It is still surreal to think about that they have a growing fanbase, even before the first episode airs. Those who are avid fans of P'Mame's work, those who belong to Mew's fanbase the Mewlions now know him as well and they send him encouraging messages on Instagram, discussing how well he will do as Type. Gulf is overwhelmed and grateful at the same time. 

The interview seems to pass much quicker than Gulf expected and soon they are saying goodbye, smiling and waving to the audience. He is tired but happy, chatting with some crew members as they take their leave, the minivan waiting for them at the back of the building to take them to today's filming location. 

And that's when things go wrong. 

Gulf is not prepared for the small crowd of fans that are waiting for them, the volume of their screams and the way they push each other to get closer to them makes him freeze in his steps. His instincts scream at him to seek out his Alpha and his head whips around, a distressed sound escaping his lips when he cannot find Mew around him. It feels like the crowd is closing in and he doesn't have enough room to breath.

"Nong?" A familiar arm wraps around his waist and Gulf stumbles closer, fingers catching the denim jacket of his Alpha. 

"Loud…" He whimpers, his senses still sensitive a few days after his heat and all this screaming and pushing is making his Omega nervous. 

"It's okay, I'm here." He squeezes his eyes shut at Mew's words, turning his face to the Alpha's shoulder and trusting him to manoeuvre them in the direction of the van. 

"Kyaaa, so cute together! When are you going to date?"

"Gulf is such an Omega next to Mew's Alpha, how adorable!"

"Do you think they are fucking secretly? Wouldn't be surprised."

"Will Gulf end up like Art after Mew is done with him?"

The loud questions make him dizzy, coupled with the flashing of the cameras, Gulf feels he is in a nightmare as they slowly inch to the van. But his Khun Phi is his anchor, keeping a steady arm around him and a polite smile on for the pictures until they finally open the door and get in the car. There, Mew's business smile melts off his face and is replaced by raw, unfiltered concern for his Omega. 

"Are you okay? Do you feel light-headed? Do you want to lie down and postpone the shooting?" He fires off quickly, pulling the smaller man onto his lap to check him over. Traffic rules be damned, Gulf just curls up in his embrace, lightly shaking his head and instead opting to squeeze his eyes shut as the car starts to move, leaving the loud noises behind.

"I-I just got overwhelmed." He mumbles, embarrassment colouring his cheeks as he chances to glance up at his Alpha. But there is no trace of mocking on the older man's handsome features, just worry and fondness for his Omega. Mew finally smiles, stroking a gentle hand through his hair, all the way down to his neck which has Gulf's Omega wanting to purr. 

"Fans can be really loud and pushy sometimes, you need to learn how to deal with that. I can teach you." He hums, loving the weight of the Omega secured in his arms and the way Gulf's doe eyes blink up at him as if he had all the answers to the younger man's questions. 

"I'd love that. So next time I can be more prepared." 

"Sure. Now let's take a quick nap, it will take us more than half an hour to arrive to the studio." And with that, Gulf snuggles into his Khun Phi more, letting his eyes drift shut. Next time, next time he will be more prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... soft hours are open after a bit of spicy things, I guess ¯\\_( ツ)_/¯ at this point the plot just keeps driving itself. But don't worry, there are still a few unexplored things I would like to address in upcoming chapters!
> 
> Btw I wrote the RamKing oneshot I was talking about last time, go check it out if you are interested ;) 
> 
> Also also I am so full of AU ideas but unsure which ones are worth developing into a full MewGulf story so please help me out in the comments:  
> \- Bodyguard AU: Mew gets hired as the bodyguard of Gulf to protect him. But what happens when feelings get in the way and mysteries unfold?  
> \- Cultivation Partners AU (yes, I watched the Untamed, come scream with me about WangXian *-*): they are all disciples of the same sect and Gulf has his eyes on the sect leader's assistant - Mew. Too bad Mew seems distant and disinterested.   
> \- MPreg ABO AU: that's it. I just wanna try writing an ultra fluffy oneshot with preggo Gulfie and smitten Mew.
> 
> Please tell me which one you would like to read the most 🙃 thank you for the amazing comments so far <3


	12. Unlovable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The filming of episode 4 and an unexpected message.

  
  


They arrive at the filming location in more than half an hour, Gulf is all soft and pliant after his brief nap, following his Khun Phi while rubbing his eyes which earns him a bit of scolding from the makeup artists. The first scene they are shooting is Mew’s and Kaownah’s which leaves him with enough time to curl up in one of the chairs, pulling the Alpha’s discarded hoodie around himself and catching up with the latest football match results on his phone. 

“Someone looks like he got enough Vitamin D to last him a few days.” He doesn’t hear Mild plopping himself down in the chair next to him so he startles when the Beta addresses him. His initial surprise quickly turns into embarrassment when he catches the double meaning behind the teasing words. 

“And what if I did?” Gulf grumbles to himself, sitting up a bit and pulling the hoodie tighter around himself, subtly inhaling his Alpha’s scent that clings to the fabric. His Omega has calmed down after the fans incident but he knows he has emotionally tough scenes to film today so he is still a bit on the edge. 

“Good for you, man.” The Beta sighs, whipping out the script from his back pocket. “Wanna run through our lines quickly? Just to make sure we do our best, we have a lot of scenes to shoot today and I do not wish to stay until 2am.”

“Sure.” It is getting a little bit harder for Gulf to channel the grumpiness of Type when in his life, things are going amazingly. If it continues like this, he will get a headache from all the frowning and eyebrow-furrowing he has to do on set. 

It is later when he hears familiar footsteps approaching them, immediately perking up as he recognizes his Alpha and he ignores how Mild snickers quietly and whispers ‘whipped’. 

Mew waits until his Omega comes to him, taking him into his arms and softly nuzzling his cheek, unable to hold back a fond smile. 

“It is time to film our scene in the bedroom, are you ready?” His words mean more than just his Alpha side acting protective, both of them remembering how Gulf panicked when they worked on Type dealing with his past trauma during the workshop. Save to say Gulf has progressed so much ever since, both in his acting skills and portrayal of Type but Mew can’t help the tiny spark of worry that stabs at his heart. If he can help it, he never wants to see his baby again in that state. 

Instead of answering, Gulf just snuggles closer, seeking reassurance in being held in the strong arms of his Alpha, knowing that Mew is there to support him through anything. He knows the script by heart, they worked out every microexpression of Type in that scene, now it was on him to deliver what the director and P’Mame wished to see. 

“Can you sleep over tonight?” He hates how small his voice sounds but he cannot help it, he knows he will need the man next to him after an emotionally draining day.

“Sure sweetheart, I will just ask Mana to babysit Chopper.” Mew presses a small kiss to his forehead which has Gulf melting in his embrace, making the older man chuckle. 

~

Gulf is pacing on the corridor, frustration casting shadows on his face. They are at episode 4, yet it gets harder and harder to channel Type’s emotions, his guardedness and his snappy comebacks when all he wants to do is pull the Alpha closer and ravish those alluring lips of his. The director had to yell cut two times already before granting them a short break because they could not stop making ‘heart eyes’ at each other. The only reassuring part is that it is not only him, Mew also has difficulties getting into Tharn’s headspace and leaving their fresh connection behind for the sake of acting. 

Gulf takes a deep breath, counts to three in his head and lets it out. He is Type now and Type feels vulnerable after Tharn witnessed his breakdown when he was feverish and his only logical reaction is to jump into confrontation with him. Type thinks Tharn regards him as weak which fuels his aggression, he needs to show that. He shouldn’t think about how P’Mew’s eyes resemble molten chocolate, gentle and inviting as he regards him with an open expression…

“No.” Type says it to himself out loud, balling his fists and stepping back into the room where the crew is waiting. He nods to the director, taking his place on the bed. 

“Episode 4, scene 3, action!”

He hears Tharn enter the room which has him automatically turning to the other side, unwilling to look into the eyes of the other. He is unwilling to face the pity and disgust from his roommate.

“You skipped class today too?” He is unprepared for the gentle tone that colours Tharn’s voice but he refuses to give in, drawing up his shoulders and typing on his phone with a bit more force than necessary. 

“What is it to you? Leave me alone.” He snaps, his eyes darting to Tharn’s direction before he could consciously stop it - just to make sure the older man doesn’t pose a threat. 

“It’s been a week now, I’m worried about you.” Gulf knows Mew skipped a few lines here but he plays along without a hitch, disbelief colouring his voice. Surely the man is mocking him, he is not worth worrying about. 

“You’re worried about me? Don’t waste your time.” He scoffs, his body curling on himself even more, swallowing a whimper that builds up in the back of his throat. His Omega just wants to have the Alpha close to him, to reassure him that he is safe and they can’t get to him anymore. 

“You are not a waste of my time.” He almost doesn’t catch Tharn’s answer that he mumbles to himself before addressing him again, louder this time. “Anyway, let’s have dinner.” The gentle touch on his shoulder takes him by surprise, causing his whole body to flinch and try to get away from it, widened eyes locking with his roommate’s. “I’m sorry,” Tharn gulps, drawing back his hand.

“I told you to leave me alone!” Type explodes, sitting up and regarding the other with a furious expression, hiding his hammering heart and the way his body yearns for comfort. “I didn’t ask to be pitied! I didn’t ask you to pretend to care for me!” 

“I am not pretending to care for you, I truly do.” Tharn’s words are slow and measured as he sits down at the edge of the bed, careful not to startle the younger man again.

“Lies! I know I am unlovable!” Before he can stop it, tears spring to his eyes, making his vision blur so he lashes out blindly, his fingers swiping air until a firm hand gets a hold of his wrist. This time Type is weak to resist his urges and he unconsciously leans toward the other as soft sobs wreck his smaller frame. 

“You are not unlovable, Type.” Tharn’s voice is soothing, his scent like the spicy summer night air as it engulfs them both, thawing the ice slowly but surely around Type’s heart. “You are strong and you are brave. You stand up for yourself and your friends and you don’t let other people manipulate you.” His voice takes on a softer quality, fondness seeping into his tone that Gulf recognizes as partially Mew’s. “You deserve to be loved and cared for, Type. Don’t let the world fool you into thinking otherwise.” 

They hear the cameraman sniffing softly but they ignore it as Tharn slowly pulls Type into his arms, giving him all the chances to pull away if he wishes to do so. But Type is sobbing even more now, gasping for air and hiccupping as all the years of pent up shame escape his eyes in the shape of tears, rolling down on his smooth cheeks and landing on the bed sheets. Tharn doesn’t shush him, lets him cry out his sorrow but he rocks them slowly from side to side, rubbing the small of his back with gentle fingers to show him he is not alone. 

~

It is after midnight that they get home, emotionally and physically spent after a long day of interviews and filming. Gulf’s eyes are red after crying and removing his makeup but he holds his head high, proud of his performance as the crew showered him in praises after the difficult scene. 

“Let’s take a shower and call it a day, hm?” Mew nuzzles into his hair, pressing a kiss to the dark locks before the Alpha pulls away, hanging his jacket and heading toward the bathroom immediately. Gulf intends to follow him, his bones aching for a warm bath and some quiet cuddles before his phone pings, drawing in his attention. 

He unlocks the screen, opening his Instagram app which signals a new incoming message. Gulf frowns as he clicks on it.

< Don’t get too comfortable with Mew, he is never sincere. - **Art Pakpoom** >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the 900 kudos, I couldn't have imagined when I started writing this that so many people would be interested!   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3   
> I have a lot of ideas so keep an eye out for other works, involving MewGulf but also other pairings ;)

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here on AO3 and my humble contribution to the MewGulf fandom, hope you like it!


End file.
